


You are

by SeforaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeforaSnape/pseuds/SeforaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short! A bit of fluff and maybe a bit angsty, too. Hope you like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are

**Author's Note:**

> Note: English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters

Standing in a bare lit room, Severus Snape looked out the window without seeing the sight before him. Behind him a woman with curly hair stands looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"You are my breath. You are the one that keeps me going. Can't you see? I'm lost without you. You cannot leave."

"I have to. No one wants a Headmaster like me. The past cannot be undone."

Turning to her he swallows as his throat wents dry. Looking at her while she becomes undone.

"You are the brightest witch of your age. You are the light in my darkness." He says while closing the distand between them. "You are the air that keeps me alive. But I cannot be that burden to you. You are to young, to beautiful, to bright, to tained you with someone like me."

He helds her as tears run down her cheek. She looks him in the eyes and what he sees frightens him. Its not the sadness that irritates him but the determination in it.

"You are the one that holds my heart. Wherever you are I will be. I'm sorry to disappoint Headmaster but you are not going to be rid of me."

She says in a whisper but with all force she can muster. He knows he cannot win this fight and he doesn't want to.

"You are an insufferable Know-it-all." He says with amusement in his eyes.

He leans down and kisses her. They embrace each other never letting go.


End file.
